1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paintball feeding device of a paintball marker gun, more particularly one, which will feed a paintball to the paintball marker gun as soon as a paintball is shot out, thus preventing blockage and jams of paintballs.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In a major part of a survival game, the participants try to mark each other's bodies with paintballs, which are shot out from paintball marker guns. A participant will be considered out if his/her body is shot and marked with paints by paintballs. Such games are very exciting and getting more and more popular.
Various paintball marker guns are available to players in survival games. A conventional paintball marker gun structure includes a gun main body, a paintball feeding device connected to an uppermost side of the gun main body, and a high pressure gas tank connected to the gun main body; the paintball feeding device contains paintballs; when the trigger of the gun main body is pressed, the gas will make a paintball shot out from the gun main body. The paintball feeding device is equipped with a sensor, which is positioned in a space between a main body of the feeding device and the gun main body for detecting whether there is any paintball present in the space; a direct-current of the paintball feeding device will start rotating to feed paintballs to the gun main body if the sensor doesn't detect presence of any paintball in the space. However, blockage and jams of paintballs are prone to happen because paintball shooting and feeding aren't carried out in a synchronized manner, and the speed of paintball feeding isn't precisely controlled.
Another conventional paintball marker gun structure includes a gun main body, a sensor in the gun main body, and a paintball feeding device, which is connected to an upper side of the gun main body, and contains paintballs; when a paintball is shot out from the gun main body, a paintball will drop from the feeding device into the gun main body automatically owing to gravity; the sensor is used for detecting paintball shooting. Although paintballs can be automatically loaded with the help of gravity, the loading speed is relatively low. Consequently, the players can't have the pleasure of making continuous shots when using such paintball marker guns.